Musa
by Lord Sandman
Summary: No tenían nada en común, solo se habían visto algunas veces en clases y aun así él se había convertido en su musa, en la inspiración para hacer sus mejores creaciones. Iromatsu. GothIchi X GeekKara. [Au- Nerd]
1. Chapter 1

**Musa**

 **Hola~**

 **Hoy les traigo una pequeña historia del [Au -Nerd] Tendra solo 3 capítulos así que espero que les guste~**

 **Resumen:** No tenían nada en común, solo se habían visto algunas veces en clases y aun así él se había convertido en su musa, en la inspiración para hacer sus mejores creaciones. Iromatsu. GothIchi X GeekKara.

 **Editado : 12/07/17**

He cambiado los nombres a los del Au de nerds.

Por si no los saben están aquí.

 **Osomatsu= Orson.**

 **Karamatsu: Karl (Karla)**

 **Choromatsu= Charlie**

 **Ichimatsu=Itchy**

 **Jyushimatsu=Juicy**

 **Todomatsu=Todd.**

* * *

Musa

 **I**

Itchy miró el lienzo en blanco delante de sus ojos, llevaba así varios minutos y aun no se le ocurría nada que pintar. Mientras sus compañeros trabajaban en silencio, concentrados en crear sus propios mundos cuando el pincel tocaba de manera caprichosa ese lienzo blanco, convirtiéndolo en algo no necesariamente hermoso, pero cargado de sentimientos.

Pero por más que tuviera las herramientas necesarias lo que le hacía falta a Itchy era inspiración.

Aun si obligaba a su mano a levantarse, a tomar sus brochas y a llenarlas de color, no podía deshacerse de ese maldito lienzo blanco. Tan vacío como su cabeza y su espíritu en ese momento.

Bien había dicho su maestro en una ocasión, el lienzo es el reflejo de nuestro espíritu, la esencia de nuestro corazón; pues bien, entonces su corazón estaba vacío, porque no importaba cuanto pensara en ello simplemente no podía plasmar nada, no tenía nada que pintar.

Y era bien sabido que a un artista no se le puede obligar a pintar grandes obras si no quiere hacerlo. Tiene que nacerle, tiene que sentirlo o de lo contrario podría odiar lo que está haciendo.

Itchy en ese momento pasaba por una crisis de falta de inspiración. Aun cuando "Devil's Trill Sonata" sonaba fuerte en sus audífonos, no funciona como siempre, era como si se tratada de una canción completamente desconocida para él, aun cuando la había estado escuchando muchas veces antes al hacer sus mejores obras.

¿Qué había pasado de repente? Nada en su rutina había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero de pronto se encontraba en blanco y la inspiración se escapaba de él como agua entre sus dedos.

Cuando "lovesong" empezó a sonar en sus audífonos decidió dejarlo. Definitivamente no iba a poder pintar nada ese día.

Después de guardar sus pinceles, sus acuarelas y sus lienzos en el portaplano con su nombre, se lo colgó al hombro antes de salir del salón, el profesor de arte lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al portal, aunque Itchy quiso ignorarlo no pudo hacerlo, menos cuando moviendo un dedo el profesor le indico que se acercara a él.

No le quedo más opción que ir hacia el profesor.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Fukuyama.

—No puedo…Llevo casi dos horas viendo esa maldita cosa sin saber aun que hacer.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Bueno a todos los buenos artistas les pasa alguna vez, la inspiración es una perra a la que le gusta mofarse de nosotros, viene cuando no estamos listos y no tenemos tiempo, se va cuando estamos libres. ¡Es una maldita! —Itchy asintió ligeramente, aun le costaba creer que ese hombre fuese un profesor. —Pero, hay algo que podemos hacer para atraerla. ¿Tienes alguna musa?

—¿Una musa?

—Ya sabes, la personificación de la inspiración. Algo que, con solo verlo, nos favorece y nos estimula para crear obras de la nada. Un ideal que nos es imposible alcanzar, pero que nos llena de determinación para crear algo que se le asemeje. Fukuyama, en esta escuela hay muchas chicas lindas, también muchos chicos. En lugar de encerrarte en tu pequeño mundo, podrías intentar encontrar una musa.

—¿Es algo tan importante? —Preguntó el joven, ocultando parte de su rostro tras su cabello negro. Era bastante incomodo hablar con alguien cuando lo único que quería era irse y estar solo.

—Bueno, se acerca la exposición de los clubs escolares y definitivamente quiero exponer uno de tus cuadros. Así que, por favor, intenta encontrar tu musa ¿sí?

—Mm… —Asintiendo ligeramente la conversación se dio por terminada.

Encontrar una musa, como si fuese algo tan fácil.

Fukuyama metió la mano en sus pantalones a cuadros color violeta, se acomodó los pequeños audífonos antes de cambiar la lista de reproducción en su celular y volvió a meter el aparato en su bolsillo. Lullaby empezó a sonar mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos.

Le gustaba escuchar música en todo momento, era como si estuviera en medio de un video musical. Cuando las personas se cruzaban frente a él yendo de un lugar a otro, apresurados para ir a clases o regresar a casa, era como si fuesen dobles en su video.

Era otra de las cosas que lo apasionaban además de pintar, el ser director de cortos de terror, con sangre, tripas, zombies, muerte… Pero definitivamente era mejor pintando que dirigiendo. Más que nada porque era tímido para hablar y nunca podría levantar la voz para ordenarle nada a nadie.

Algunos de sus compañeros llegaron a pensar que era mudo, ya que nunca le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Era solo que todos eran unos idiotas y no quería hablar con idiotas. Más que nada, no tenía nada en común con nadie.

Era mejor concentrarse en el cuadro que tenía que pintar.

Mientras pensaba en la manera de encontrar algo que lo inspirara sus pasos se detuvieron delante del aula donde se encontraba el club de lectura. Estaba repleto en su mayoría de chicas extrañas que creían que 50 sombras era el mejor libro del mundo y se la pasaban leyendo esa "porquería" o al menos así lo consideraba el joven Fukuyama.

Y pensar que él se había planteado entrar en ese club, definitivamente el club de arte era mejor. Recordaba que en la escuela a la que asistió antes que esa, el club de lectura recitaba en voz alta algunos relatos cortos, dramatizando como si se tratara del club de teatro.

Recordando eso, siempre, después de cada dramatización se encontraba tan inspirado que podía pintar por horas y horas.

¿Acaso eso contaba como una musa? No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Se apresuró hacia su casillero donde se encontraba su libro favorito, el cual llevaba a todas partes porque le gustaba mucho leerlo. (De regreso a casa, cuando iba en el autobús).

Al llegar a su casillero puso dentro todo lo que llevaba en las manos y saco un grueso y gastado libro de pasta gruesa, pero al sacar el libro un esmalte que tenía guardado al descuido cayó desde su casillero rodando por el suelo.

Itchy se giró tratando de ver donde había caído su esmalte de uñas, pero en ese momento alguien se estampo contra su pecho. Haciéndolo trastabillar, su cabeza se golpeó contra la puerta de metal que aún mantenía ligeramente abierta, cerrándola de golpe y provocando un ruido escandaloso que hacía parecer que el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que en realidad fue.

La persona que se había caído contra el chico gotico, se trataba de un chico de su misma clase, pero alguien con quien nunca antes había hablado. Karl (Karla) Nakamura, un joven recién transferido que se había unido al club de robótica, de aspecto torpe, siempre parcia estar en su propio mundo, con los audífonos siempre puestos, sus grandes gafas de pasta dura ocultaban sus ojos o al menos desviaban mucho la atención.

Itchy, irritado, empujo al chico de forma brusca. Los lentes del chico cayeron al suelo y este se apresuró a buscarlos a tientas. ¿Tan mal tenía la vista? Fukuyama estaba demasiado enojado como para preocuparse por eso.

—Mira bien por donde vas. ¡Imbécil! —Le gruñó antes de alejarse.

—Lo siento… —El chico se disculpó sin saber que el otro ya se había ido, una de sus manos toco la pasta gruesa de sus lentes y otra algo redondo de vidrio grueso.

Karl se puso los lentes antes de mirar el otro objeto que había encontrado, era un esmalte de uñas de color negro. Volteo rápidamente hacia el pasillo intentando encontrar al chico con el que recientemente había chocado, pero Itchy ya había salido de la escuela y se encontraba buscando un lugar solitario.

—Tengo que disculparme apropiadamente. —Susurró Karl, aunque le tomara algo de tiempo iba a encontrar a ese gruñón.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]**

Una vez más calmado, Itchy encontró el lugar perfecto para dramatizar una de sus historias favoritas. Tomó su libro y lo abrió exactamente en la hoja que quería, conocía tan bien ese libro y lo había leído tantas veces que incluso parecía saberlo de memoria.

Así pues, empezó a recitar, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta…

—"Anduve de un lado a otro, a grandes pasos, como si las observaciones de aquellos hombres me enfurecieran; pero el sonido crecía continuamente. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Lancé espumarajos de rabia… maldije… juré… Balanceando la silla sobre la cual me había sentado, raspé con ella las tablas del piso, pero el sonido sobrepujaba todos los otros y crecía sin cesar. ¡Más alto… más alto… más alto! Y entretanto los hombres seguían charlando plácidamente y sonriendo. ¿Era posible que no oyeran? ¡Santo Dios! ¡No, no! ¡Claro que oían y que sospechaban! ¡Sabían… y se estaban burlando de mi horror! ¡Sí, así lo pensé y así lo pienso hoy! ¡Pero cualquier cosa era preferible a aquella agonía! ¡Cualquier cosa sería más tolerable que aquel escarnio! ¡No podía soportar más tiempo sus sonrisas hipócritas! ¡Sentí que tenía que gritar o morir, y entonces… otra vez… escuchen… más fuerte… más fuerte… más fuerte… más fuerte!

-¡Basta ya de fingir, malvados! -aullé-. ¡Confieso que lo maté! ¡Levanten esos tablones! ¡Ahí… ahí!¡Donde está latiendo su horrible corazón!"

Al terminar Itchy clavo los ojos en el suelo a unos pasos de él, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Algo que no era parte del paisaje. Ni tierra, ni plantas, ni rocas, se trataba de unos tenis negros con suela blanca. Levanto la mirada de poco casi como si no pudiera moverse más rápido, y su mirada le mostro al chico Geek con el que se había chocado más temprano.

Karl no llevaba puesto los audífonos como siempre, se los había quitado cuando encontró a Fukuyama y se había quedado callado viendo y escuchando la interpretación de la historia de Edgar Alla Poe, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar. Embelesado con el sonido de la voz de aquel que casi nunca había escuchado hablar.

Cuando pudo reaccionar levanto sus manos juntando sus palmas de manera nerviosa, aplaudiendo la interpretación del chico de cardigan negro.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Itchy, su rostro adquirió un intenso color carmesís que era fácil de percibir por su tez pálida, se sintió avergonzado, mal interpretando las acciones contrarias se sintió molesto, pensando que él otro se burlaba de él. Por eso había buscado un lugar solitario, para que nadie lo molestara y ahora tenía a ese chico allí. Aplaudiendo, según él, de manera sarcástica.

Itchy le miró con furia, aferrándose con fuerza a su libro camino hacia el chico.

—Eso estuvo especta…

—Muérete idiota. —Ignoró lo que Nakamura trataba de decirle y se alejó a toda prisa.

Esa noche no pudo pintar nada y tampoco pudo dormir.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Nada, no había nada que lo inspirara a dibujar algo.

La música le transmitía algo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para inspirarlo por completo. Y desde que fue descubierto ya no había recitado ninguna otra historia.

Había estado evitando el club de arte por un tiempo, hasta que fue llamado a la sala de profesores por el maestro de arte.

Después de un largo sermón que incluía el típico "tienes talento, no lo desperdicies holgazaneando", le fue encargado dirigirse de inmediato al aula de arte y pintar lo que fuera. Aunque sean solo manchones de diferentes colores, el profesor creía que con recordar la sensación del pincel recorrer el lienzo seria lo suficiente para inspirarlo; o eso esperaba.

Itchy era el único aun no había terminado su proyecto, así que tendría el aula para él. La soledad quizás le ayudaría.

Refunfuñando y sin ninguna otra opción Itchy camino por el pasillo, se colocó los audífonos reproduciendo "My Sweet prince" a un volumen tan alto que casi lastimo sus oídos, había olvidado que su amigo había estado viendo un video en su celular antes y le había dejado el volumen máximo.

Tomo su teléfono apretando el botón para bajar el volumen, bloqueándolo accidentalmente. Tuvo que voltear la mirada hacia abajo para atender el teléfono, así que no se dio cuenta que otro chico distraído caminaba directo hacia él, al menos no hasta que ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo.

El primero en levantarse fue Itchy, con la mano en la frente debajo de su flequillo. Se había dado un golpe contra algo duro, pero aún no sabía contra que exactamente. Su teléfono había caído salvándose a penas por los audífonos que se atoraron en su camisa.

—Ouch… Idio…-y se quedó callado al ver a la otra persona, se trataba de el mismo chico con el que había chocado unas semanas antes. Pero había algo diferente en él, algo que no pudo notar de inmediato.

Al menos hasta que Karl intento levantarse de manera algo torpe, sus anteojos se habían caído. Itchy entonces pudo ver con claridad los ojos de su compañero, era de color azul.

Un azul brillante, enigmático… verlos era como ver hacia la inmensidad del mar. Como ese punto donde el cielo y el agua parecen juntarse y no se sabe dónde empieza uno y donde termina el otro. Un hermoso mar de color índigo que se opacaba cuando los anteojos volvían a estar en su lugar.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Nakamura, aun cuando había sido él quien había caído contra el suelo se mostraba preocupado por el chico de largo fleco.

Itchy parpadeo confundido, asintiendo rápidamente se puso de pie ayudando de manera torpe al chico de camisa azul.

—¿Estas bien? —Fue el turno de preguntar de Itchy.

—Estoy bien, lo siento, soy algo torpe.

—No, yo lo siento… no estaba viendo el camino. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir, había muchas cosas que Karl quería preguntarle a Fukuyama, a pesar de ser compañeros de clases no se habían hablado antes, y ya que los dos eran tímidos les era algo difícil.

—Tengo que irme, de nuevo, lo siento. —El primero en romper el silencio fue Itchy, disculpándose apresuradamente tomo su celular entre sus manos y se apresuró hasta el salón de arte.

Se sentía ansioso y emocionado, de pronto era como si una ola de inspiración lo hubiera inundado. Con sus audífonos puestos, repitiendo una y otra vez la canción que sonaba cuando chocó contra Nakamura. Tomando sus lápices, boceto algunas cosas, dibujo, pinto y siguió pintando hasta que se le termino el color azul.

Cuando termino era ya algo tarde, los rayos naranjas del ocaso entraban por la ventana iluminando la pintura aun fresca, resaltando esos ojos azules que lo habían inspirado.

Itchy se tomó un momento para ver sus trabajos, era como si hubiera estado en modo automático y a penas ahora tenía estaba consciente de sus acciones. Todos y cada uno de sus dibujos mostraban a ese chico de ojos azules con el que se había chocado dos veces.

—Demonios…

Se veía tan hermoso, tan irreal.

Casi sin notarlo sus dedos recorrieron la figura que había pintado una y otra vez, esos hermosos ojos añil que parecían mirarlo y se quedó embelesado.

Había encontrado a su musa.

* * *

Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto~

Nota: La musica que escucha Ichi es en realidad musica que me gusta XD perdon si es rara

lol.

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

**Musa**

 **Hola~ Les trigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios;** **NinjaSamuraiGirl, Lanekopandicorniosauriolvl3mil, XxKoyakusixX , LaV3nus6 , Gotti Calavera , Lizz972 , xxXkmiXxx , TerriShang, Iva-neesan y Tachi Girl1 .**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Resumen:** No tenían nada en común, solo se habían visto algunas veces en clases y aun así él se había convertido en su musa, en la inspiración para hacer sus mejores creaciones. Iromatsu. GothIchi X GeekKara.

 **Editado : 12/07/17**

He cambiado los nombres a los del Au de nerds.

Por si no los saben están aquí.

 **Osomatsu= Orson.**

 **Karamatsu: Karl (Karla)**

 **Choromatsu= Charlie**

 **Ichimatsu=Itchy**

 **Jyushimatsu=Juicy**

 **Todomatsu=Todd.**

* * *

 **Musa**

 **II**

La canción Pum pet Kids sonaba fuerte en sus audífonos de diadema azul. Le gustaba esa canción, sin ninguna razón en particular. Cuando la escuchaba y caminaba por los pasillos, podía sentirse en medio de un video musical, y aunque la canción sonaba particularmente feliz, la letra decía otra cosa.

 ** _Yeah found a six shooter gun_**

 ** _In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what_**

 ** _But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you_**.

Karl camino sin prestarle mucha atención a todos aquellos que de pronto le miraban, como si hubiese dejado de ser invisible para todos. Siempre habían hablado a sus espaldas, pero nunca había tenido tantas miradas sobre él. Lo hacían sentir nervioso, más aún con lo pesado que se hacia el objeto que tenía en el bolsillo.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo delineando el objeto con un largo cañón. Sus ojos azules se levantaron hacia la puerta a la que sus pasos lo habían llevado, se trataba del club de arte. Sus dedos empujaron con fuerza la puerta que se abrió provocando un ruido al rechinar las bisagras.

Allí, en el salón casi vacío se encontraba su objetivo. El coro sonaba en ese momento.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You'd better run, better run, out run my gun**

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**

Nakamura, al encontrarse frente al joven pintor saco el objeto que mantenía escondido en su bolsillo. ¿Era una pistola? Y la apunto hacia la frente de Fukuyama.

 **[Dos meses antes]**

Karl Nakamura se sentía un poco solo, aun cuando llevaba tiempo en esa escuela aun no lograba adaptarse del todo.

Tenía algunos amigos en el club de robótica, pero no compartía clases con ninguno de ellos, así que se la pasaba solo la mayoría del tiempo, hasta la hora del club.

A pesar de que se trataba de una persona sociable, no era sorpresa encontrarlo con la música a todo volumen, encerrado en su propio mundo. Aun así, dispuesto a ofrecer una amable sonrisa y su ayuda a quien la necesitara.

Era justo el tipo de persona que Itchy Fukuyama no podía soportar, no era como si le odiara; era más bien que Karl era tan alegre, servicial y brillante que era doloroso mirarlo.

Y, aun así, desde que lo había pintado de manera casi frenética, desde que plasmo tantas veces sus hermosos ojos azules en el lienzo, desde ese día no podía dejar de verlo. Aun cuando después estaba malhumorado por llevar horas viéndolo. No podía apartar su mirada.

Era como si un imán le atrajera irremediablemente hacia él y antes de darse cuenta, las clases habían terminado y la libreta donde debería tomar notas estaba llena de dibujos sobre el chico de gafas de pasta gruesa.

Se sentía irritado.

—Hola. —Una voz ya familiar lo hizo dar un pequeño salto, rápidamente sus manos cerraron su libreta de apuntes, mientras a su vez levantaba el rostro encontrándose con el chico de gafas que le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida. ¿Acaso había visto los dibujos? Itchy bajo la mirada, respondiendo con un seco.

—Hola.

—Itchy. ¿no? Soy Karl Nakamura. —Se presentó el chico de grandes audífonos. —No sé si me recuerdas, hace unos días choque contigo.

—Ah…Sí.

—Es hora del almuerzo y me preguntaba si quisieras comer conmigo. Nunca te he visto en la cafetería, pero si te gusta más podemos encontrar un lugar afuera. ¿Qué te parece?

—Tú… —Itchy giro su cabeza un poco, mirado rápidamente hacia ambos lados, en el salón aún quedaban algunos chicos, pero muy alejados de su asiento al fondo del salón. —¿E-estás hablando conmigo?

—Sí. —La afirmación fue precedida de una pequeña carcajada.

Fuck, hasta su risa era extrañamente hermosa. Itchy se le quedo viendo atento, era tan extraño que ahora aun con los anteojos pudiera darse cuenta de lo hermoso de sus ojos. ¿Acaso nadie más lo notaba? Si empezaban a ponerle atención seguramente se convertiría en uno de los más populares de la clase.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Em…Porque quiero ser tu amigo. —De nuevo el chico gotico se vio forzado a mirar a sus espaldas, no había nadie más allí.

—¿Es una… apuesta o algo así?

—¿Apuesta? Jaja, eres muy gracioso. ¿Vamos?

Podía haberse negado, podía actuar malhumorado como siempre y mandar a ese chico hasta el más profundo círculo del infierno. Pero extrañamente no quería. Sin saber si era una buena idea, Itchy guardo sus cosas rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie y caminar detrás del chico geek.

Manteniendo un poco su distancia. Aun caminando receloso, Itchy siguió en silencio a Karl hasta que los dos salieron de la escuela. Con menos gente rodeándolos Fukuyama encontró por fin valor de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué estas invitándome de repente?

—¿Mm? Bueno, quería hablarte desde hace días. Pero últimamente has tenido como un aura que parecía decir "acércate si quieres morir", me llevo un poco tomar valor.

Eso no explicaba muy bien por qué quería ser su amigo de pronto, pero de momento Itchy trataría de conformarse con esa respuesta.

Quizás si podían ser amigos podría dejar de sentir esa incomodidad que sentía hacia Karl, quizás podría olvidar un poco la sensación de que estaba acosándolo a cada momento. Porque si eran amigos entonces no tendría nada de malo que tus ojos lo buscaran de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

Al final después de caminar por un rato los dos llegaron al lugar donde se habían visto por segunda vez, Itchy lo reconoció de inmediato. Apretó los puños por unos segundos. ¿Era alguna clase de broma? ¿Acaso lo había llevado allí a propósito?

Cuando levantó el rostro para enfrentar al idiota geek, se encontró con este mirándolo fijamente. Fue solo un segundo antes de que rápidamente Karl desviara la mirada, como fingiendo que no le estaba mirando antes.

—Espera aquí, iré rápido a comprar algo. ¿Está bien?

—Claro… —Itchy se sentó a esperar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Simplemente podía irse, sin embargo, se quedó allí, esperando por su musa.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Karl se apresuró a comprar algo para comer y algunas bebidas antes de regresar, inmerso en su propio mundo mientras sus grandes audífonos reproducían de nuevo su más reciente grabación.

Desde que habían chocado en el pasillo el inicio de semana no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, y no era como si Karl no quisiera hablarle al chico gótico, era que lo ponía nervioso. Más que nada se sentía culpable y un poco como un acosador, pues desde hace días no podía dejar de escuchar el audio que había grabado de Itchy.

No tenía un fetiche extraño con su voz, pero tenía que admitir que la voz de Fukuyama le gustaba más que cualquiera otra. Era relajante.

Y desde hace unos días mientras escuchaba esa grabación se encontró más inspirado y con ganas de hacer muchas canciones. ¿Era eso a lo que le llamaban musa?

Karl aún no tenía muy en claro lo que quería de ese chico, aun no sabía bien qué clase de relación quería tener con Itchy, pero por el momento una amistad que los inspirara a ambos era muy conveniente para ambos.

—Ya regresé. Perdona por tardar. —Karl se disculpó mientras se sentaba a un lado de Itchy. El de cárdigan negro había estado bocetando en su libreta mientras esperaba y a penas él otro se acercó alejo un poco la libreta. —¿Qué estabas dibujando?

—Mm… —Los hombros de Itchy se pusieron rígidos cuando Nakamura se inclinó hacia él para ver la libreta, Itchy se mantuvo viendo hacia el frente, podía apreciar el perfil de Karl, su nariz respingada, la forma de sus delgados labios, sus ojos azules viendo fijamente hacia la libreta y después mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Itchy? —Sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Fukuyama se alejó un poco de la manera menos brusca posible.

—Son solo bocetos, estaba aburrido así que…

—¿Puedo verlos?

—Claro.

Karl sonrió emocionado, hizo un rápido intercambio quitándole el cuaderno de las manos y dándole a cambio un jugo y un emparedado.

Con un poco de nerviosismo Itchy se mantuvo quieto, mientras el otro revisaba desde el inicio su libreta de bocetos. Al principio algo abstractos y oscuros, pero mejorando con el paso de las hojas. Había estado practicando y era ahora que volvía a ver sus primeros dibujos que se daba cuenta.

Nakamura se mantenía expectante, soltando pequeños "ohh, wow" con cada pasar de hojas, le encantaba la manera en la que  
Fukuyama dibujaba, incluso la cosa más sencilla como un árbol, el cómo lo plasmaba de manera caprichosa y única, él nunca había dios bueno dibujando y era quizás por eso que le causaba tanta admiración.

—¿Y qué era lo que estabas dibujando justo ahora? —Preguntó Karl, sin despegar la mirada de la libreta. Fue en ese momento que Itchy recordó que a partir de cierto punto la libreta estaba repleta de dibujos de Nakamura. En un desesperado intento por seguir ocultándolo la mano del chico gótico se estampo contra la libreta, impidiendo así que pudiera girar la hoja.

—Era solo… —Aparto la libreta de las manos del geek, pasando rápidamente las hojas hasta el dibujo más reciente.

—Es un cuervo. —Los ojos de Karl se iluminaron al ver el dibujo. —Me encanta. —Admitió, olvidándose por completo de las hojas que deliberadamente habían saltado para llegar allí. —¿Lo vas a terminar?

—Si…supongo.

—¿Puedo verte mientras lo haces? —Karl preguntó entusiasmado, un pequeño movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta afirmativa de Itchy. Fukuyama se sentía un poco avergonzado de admitir que aquel comentario había sonado extraño a sus oídos, más aún cuando la última noche, sin razón aparente el chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado había aparecido en sus sueños y no precisamente los más inocentes.

Ya que el tiempo del almuerzo no fue suficiente ambos acordaron verse después de que las clases terminaran. Itchy en realidad esperaba que Karl se olvidara de eso, seria creíble para él que el despistado chico cesara con sus intentos de acercamiento, peor no fue así.

Una vez que terminaron las clases volvieron a reunirse de nuevo en un lugar alejado de todo.

—¿No te pone nervioso que te mire mientras dibujas? —Preguntó Karl mirando por encima del hombro del chico gótico, en realidad a Itchy le ponía más nervioso escuchar su voz a que estuviera mirando tan de cerca.

—No.

—¿No? Conozco a mucha gente que no puede hacerlo si alguien lo está viendo. ¿Acaso hiciste uno de esos pactos con el diablo que hacen los artistas?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, como los que no sabían dibujar manos y luego hacen un pentagrama, ofrecen sangre de una virgen y recitan "por los poderes del mas allá y que ahora los tengo acá te ordeno que te levantes" y luego ya pueden dibujar manos.

—Pff… Jajaja. —Itchy cubrió sus labios con sus dedos, era muy extraño para él reír. —Parece un ritual para invocar una erección.

—Jajaja tienes razón.

—Deberías patentarla, debe ser más efectiva que las pastillas azules. —Itchy bromeo, regresando a terminar el cuervo. Mientras sentía como la frente de Karl se posaba contra su hombro y hasta sus oídos llegaba la suave carcajada de su musa.

Y así, de una manera algo empezó. No tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque eran compañeros de grado nunca habían convivido demasiado hasta ese entonces.

Itchy dejo que Karl se quedara con el cuervo que había dibujado, era como una forma de expresarle sin palabras su agrado. Porque, aunque no pareciera los dibujos de Fukuyama eran importantes y no dejaba que cualquiera los tuviera a menos que significara algo.

Ambos empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, en la hora del almuerzo, entre clases y después del club si tenían tiempo.

Era algo extraño de ver que dos personas tan "incompatibles" estuvieran juntos, pero a veces las amistades son polos totalmente opuestos.

—¿Qué tal se ven? —Preguntó Karl mostrándole las uñas de la mano izquierda, Itchy levanto la vista del libro que sostenía y miro el color negro en las uñas de su amigo. Karl mostro el esmalte negro, lo sostenía en la mano derecha que mantenía las uñas al natural. —Te lo iba a devolver desde hace mucho, pero siempre termino pensando en otras cosas. Soy un desastre.

—Está bien. —Fukuyama giro el esmalte entre sus dedos, había olvidado que no lo tenía. Sus uñas estaban ya despintadas de algunos pequeños puntos, más que nada porque tenía la manía de morder sus uñas cuando estaba nervioso. Y con Karl, su musa, cerca de él, estar nervioso era algo ya cotidiano. —Puedo ayudarte con la otra si quieres. —Señaló la mano derecha de Karl. —Yo también lo usare luego.

—Oh, puedes hacérmelo y luego yo te lo hago a ti.

De nuevo, Karl con ese uso de palabras tan de doble sentido. Al menos para Itchy.

—¿Qué es esto, una maldita pijamada?

—Para ser una pijamada primero tendrías que invitarme a tu habitación. —Comentó Karl con un tono alegre.

—Claro, tengamos una pijamada.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos después de clases. ¿Tomas el autobús o vas caminando? Avisare a mis padres, aunque también tengo que ir por unas cosas…

—Espera… ¿Qué? —Itchy le lanzo una mirada incrédula al de anteojos. ¿Cuándo la broma había dejado de serlo? —¿Vas a venir a mi casa?

—Sí. Ahora mismo tengo que ir al club de robótica, pero cuando termine iremos. Espérame ¿sí? —Karl se despidió con un pequeño movimiento de la mano antes de salir del aula. Itchy se quedó estático por unos segundos.

¡Su crush iba a ir a su casa!

No espera, no era su crush, era su musa. Cosas muy diferentes. Pero el problema seguía estando allí.

Karl iba a estar en su habitación. Su cuarto era su santuario, dejar a alguien invadirlo era como abrirse de piernas y dejar que alguien entrara hasta el fondo de su corrompida alma. ¿Y si había dejado afuera el porno?

Tenía que irse rápido, quizás podía fingir que lo olvido y disculparse luego con Nakamura.

Mientras pensaba en escapar fue detenido en el pasillo por el maestro de arte.

—Fukuyama, me alegra verte. Es para hablarte sobre la exposición que vamos a hacer en la escuela. Aun no tengo tu cuadro.

—Ah, estoy trabajando en eso.

—¿Sí? Eso es fantástico, de verdad que muero por ver uno de tus cuadros siendo expuestos en el campus. ¿Has superado ya tu crisis de falta de inspiración? ¿Encontraste a tu musa?

—Oh profesor, encontré a mi musa. Y ahora por culpa de eso estoy jodido en más de una manera. ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy tan agradecido con usted, que me dan ganas de hacer un ritual satánico para que belcebú lo arrastre hasta las profundidades del infierno, por puto. Porque gracias a su gran orientación para encontrar a mi musa, estoy confundido y sintiendo cosas extrañas que no logro entender del todo. Así que muchas gracias, espero que lo violen en el infierno y que lo hagan hacer gárgaras con jalea de pene de demonio.

O al menos algo así quería responder, pero en cambio lo que dijo fue.

—Sí. Y estoy trabajando en algo en casa, así que no se preocupe.

—Excelente. Esperare para la próxima semana entonces.

Asintiendo ligeramente Itchy se alejó del profesor, pero aquel tiempo perdido lo hizo estar en el camino del que precisamente estaba evitando.

—¿Nos vamos? —Karl le dedico una sonrisa. Dios, debería ser ilegal ser tan doloroso de ver.

—Mm.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Y allí estaba, un completo extraño en una habitación aún más extraña. Había tantas cosas en ella que Karl no sabía a qué ponerle atención primero.

Lo primero, la casa donde vivía Itchy era muy linda. Algo pintoresca por fuera y por dentro, había conocido a la hermana mayor del gótico, una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello negro y mirada cansada. Todo era tan lleno de color y femenino, al menos hasta llegar a la habitación de Itchy, donde parecía que la paleta de colores se había terminado y la mayoría de las cosas estaba decoradas de color negro y colores en escala de gris.

—¡Me encanta tu habitación! Oh, yo vi esa película. —señalo el poster de The Crow, a un lado de Beetlejuice. Cuando Nakamura se acercó para revisar los discos que tenía Itchy algo negro y peludo salto hacia él haciéndolo gritar de manera nada masculina.

—¡Crow! —Fukuyama "regaño" al causante del susto de su amigo, se trataba de un gato persa completamente negro. —Lo siento, tiene esa manía de recibir así a los extraños.

El esponjoso gato se apresuró a subir a la cama acomodándose justo en medio, sus ojos ambarinos posados sobre el extraño chico que acompañaba a su humano.

"Bien, te dejare tenerlo. Porque soy un muy buen dueño." Parecía que el gato pensaba eso, pues al contrario de con otras personas no se mostró sobreprotector.

—Veamos, tienes un gato negro que se llama "Crow", Y cuando nos conocimos estabas recitando "el corazón delator". Debe gustarte mucho Edgar Allan Poe.

—Me encanta. —Respondió de inmediato Itchy.

—A mí también. —Acepto Karl, aunque le había empezado a gustar recientemente con lo del audio secreto. Cuando Nakamura levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Itchy se puso nervioso. —Ah, veo que tienes un bajo. ¿También tocas?

—Un poco…

—Yo también, podríamos hacer una banda de rock. Podrías dejarte el cabello largo y teñirlo de violeta, vestir gabardinas largas para que seas el "Darks" de la banda.

—No creo que nos guste el mismo tipo de música. —Dijo de inmediato Fukuyama, pero al ver que la sonrisa contraria desaparecía se apresuró a agregar. —Pero tengo que agregar que es una buena idea. Y me… visualice.

—Fujio Rock, así se llamaría la banda.

Después de hablar unos minutos más de cosas sin sentido, empezaron a hacer a lo que habían ido en primer lugar. Mientras cuidadoso pasaba la brocha por las uñas contrarias la conversación se había tornado más personal.

—Entonces, además de la poesía, los gatos, Edgar Allan Poe y pintar. ¿Qué otra cosa te gusta? —Itchy le miro un momento sin responder, es larga pausa desde luego no significaba un "tú". ¡Claro que no!

—Mm…los cortos de terror.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no participas en el concurso que harán en la escuela? Es con temática de Halloween, así que…

—Yo no creo que…No tengo mucha utilería. Y no tengo amigos que actúen…

—Yo te puedo ayudar, tengo algo de utilería. Antes estaba en el club de teatro así que tengo algunas cosas. Como pistolas. ¿Quiere ver una? Te la llevare mañana.

—Bien…

Las cosas entre los dos eran algo extrañas, parecía que Karl avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Mientras que Itchy seguía manteniéndose un poco receloso. Más que nada después de darse cuenta que estaba empezando a ver a Karl como algo más que su musa, algo que tenía prohibido.

Las cosas empeoraban de a poco.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Itchy miro la pistola que apuntaba hacia su frente antes de que Karl la pusiera en sus manos.

—¿Qué tal?

—Puto susto me diste…—Karl rio bajito. —Wow, es genial.

—Sí y tengo más en casa. Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, en cualquier momento.

Itchy asintió rápidamente, tenía que alejar los pensamientos extraños que llegaban a su cabeza cada vez que Karl decía algo tan ambiguo. Pero era difícil cuando tan solo esa mañana había amanecido con una erección provocada por un sueño con un sexy Karl montado sobre él.

Ahora se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que hizo a penas despertar, aun con la imagen fresca del chico geek rebotando sobre su erección.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que será ese lienzo en blanco?

—Espero que algo grandioso…

—Si dices eso solo me dan más ganas de verlo. ¿Lo expondrán en el campus?

—Sí lo termino a tiempo sí...N-no esperes mucho.

—Lo esperare con más ganas. Ahora tengo que irme, pero nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—Está bien.

Itchy miro ese lienzo en blanco, tenía que pintar algo para la exposición, pero tenía la cabeza llena de esas eróticas imágenes de su musa. Comenzó a pintar buscando distraerse, pero al darse cuenta había dibujado exactamente lo que estaba en su cabeza.

—Oh, que lindura. —La voz de su amigo le hizo dar un salto, se trataba de Orson, un viejo compañero de clases. Acompañándolo se encontraba Charlie, el mejor amigo de Orson o al menos eso decían. —¿Quién es ella? Es sexy

—¡No es nadie! ¿Qué carajos mierdas putas hacen aquí?

—El profesor te estaba buscando… Vaya, has dibujado mucho a esta persona. —Charlie revisaba los bocetos que estaban ocultos a un lado del salón.

—Oh, mi pequeño Itchy está enamorado.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—La dibujas en todas partes, te poner nervioso. Es obvio que estas enamorado.

—¡No yo solo, estoy poseído por satanás! —Orson rio a carcajadas.

—¡Esa excusa es nueva!

—No estoy enamorado, el infierno se congelaría primero antes de que eso pasara. —Enojado Itchy arranco los bocetos de las manos de sus amigos y salió del salón cerrando con llave. Fukuyama y el profesor eran los únicos que tenían llave de ese salón porque ambos pasaban mucho tiempo allí, además Itchy no había entregado su proyecto para la exposición y tenía que dejarlo en el salón antes de que finalizara la semana.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—¿Hay alguien que te guste? —La repentina pregunta de Karl casi provoca que se ahogue con su bebida. Itchy tocio de manera estrepitosa, el chico de gafas miraba de reojo al gótico ¿Cómo podía Karl podía verse tan tranquilo después de hacer esa pregunta?

—Tú… —Respondió con un susurro, más luego avergonzado se apresuró a agregar. —Tú no, desde luego. Alguien como tú nunca me gustaría.

Karl no respondió nada, sin embargo, había algo extraño con la sonrisa forzada que le dedico.

—Creo que lo arruine… —Itchy gruñó, dando las ultimas pinceladas al cuadro de un cuervo y un sombrío árbol.

No hablaba del cuadro por supuesto, desde esa pequeña conversación con Karl ya había pasado un día y no habían vuelto a hablar. Tenía que disculparse por ser un idiota. Decidió así ir a disculparse después de entregar el cuadro para la exposición.

El día había llegado, los estudiantes iban de un lugar a otro haciendo más bullicio de lo normal. El día de las exposiciones era como un día libre así que nadie tenía quejas.

Itchy pensaba en su disculpa mientras esquivaba a le gente, caminar con un cuadro era algo difícil, por suerte encontró al profesor de arte antes que al chico de ojos azules.

—Profesor, aquí está el cuadro que pinte para la exposición.

—Wow, Fukuyama. —El profesor le echo un vistazo al cuadro, la paleta de colores, la composición, todo era tan hermoso. Con el toque de Itchy. —¡Me encanta! ¡Tenemos que exponer este también! Estoy seguro que amaran tus pinturas.

—¿Mis pinturas? —Pregunto Itchy, un poco extrañado por el plural que estaba usando su profesor de arte.

—Sí, ya puse el que me habías dejado antes en el salón y este también merece ser expuesto.

—En el salón… —Repitió las palabras del profesor como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma y no reconociera lo que decía. recordó entonces el día en el que Orson y Charlie fueron a molestarlo al salón de arte, cuando Orson en tono burlón le había cuestionado sobre su musa.

El enterarse de que cuadro estaba hablando el profesor lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

—¡Maldición!

A toda prisa, lo más rápido que podían correr sus piernas. Itchy corrió hasta el lugar de la exposición, aún era temprano y seguramente no mucha gente lo había visto.

Aun podía quitarlo.

Aun podía deshacerse de él.

Su corazón latía desbocado, pero casi sintió que se había detenido cuando logro distinguir a la persona que estaba parado frente a su cuadro. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mueca de sorpresa plasmada en el rostro.

Karl giro el rostro como si de pronto supiera que Itchy estaba parado allí.

Itchy se quedó quieto, con el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Maldita suerte.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Las canciones del capitulo anterior son de The Cure. LoveSong y Lullaby

Y la ultima es de Placebo -My sweet Prince

La de este capitulo es Foster the people - Pumped up kicks

Nos leemos pronto~ Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Musa**

 **Hola~ Les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios** **:NinjaSamuraiGirl , Gotti Calavera, Lizz972 , Anonimo chan, xxXkmiXxx , SxarlettV , Potusnani, Tachi Girl1 , JulieML, beako11 y SombraLN**

¿Estoy terminando una historia? Eso debe ser señal del fin del mundo XD, espero que les guste~

 **Resumen:** No tenían nada en común, solo se habían visto algunas veces en clases y aun así él se había convertido en su musa, en la inspiración para hacer sus mejores creaciones. Iromatsu. GothIchi X GeekKara.

He cambiado los nombres a los del Au de nerds.

Por si no los saben están aquí.

 **Osomatsu= Orson.**

 **Karamatsu: Karl (Karla)**

 **Choromatsu= Charlie**

 **Ichimatsu=Itchy**

 **Jyushimatsu=Juicy**

 **Todomatsu=Todd.**

* * *

 **Musa**

 **III**

Todd era el encargado de algunas tareas ese día, pero a penas terminara estaría libre. Ese día seria "el día", había estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo y nada iba a arruinar sus planes, pobre de aquel que se le ocurriera interferir, porque se encargaría de hundirlo en lo más profundo del infierno.

Esa mañana iba de acuerdo con el plan, había fingido indiferencia cuando ese atractivo chico de cabello castaño le había saludado. Y gracias a eso ahora parecía tener la total atención de su crush. Sí, todo iba perfecto.

Nada arruinaría ese momento.

Voltearía hacia el castaño y le dedicaría una pequeña sonrisa, como si a penas se diera cuenta que estaba allí. Fingiendo que no se moría de ganas de simplemente acercarse y hablar con él.

Pero cuando iba a hacerlo alguien choco con él y cuando trastabillo para no caer rompió algo con sus pies. Mierda, aun podía arreglarlo, aun podía mantener una postura seria y cool para quedar bien.

El momento no estaba arruinado del todo… al menos no hasta que un chorro de pintura lo empapo completamente.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, los que estaban cerca se rieron a carcajadas y Todd se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para ver a su crush. ¿Se estaba riendo Atsushi también?

No quería averiguarlo, se sentía avergonzado y enojado, entonces su mirada llena de furia se encontró con el causante de todo el desastre.

¡Ese maldito gótico estaba muerto!

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Itchy sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, todo estaba acabado ¿verdad?

Se encontró a si mismo caminando aun cuando estaba en shock, Karl lo observaba atento desde su lugar cerca del cuadro. Había otras personas allí, como ese chico extraño de la clase vecina y más allá un grupo de chicos populares. Itchy no reparo mucho en ello, lo único que ocupaba su cabeza en ese momento era solo un pensamiento.

"Voy a perder a mi amigo por ese maldito cuadro"

Su temblorosa mirada se encontró con un hombre de mantenimiento que llevaba una escalera y un bote de pintura. No lo pensó mucho, de hecho, parecía que su cuerpo se había movido solo. Lo próximo que sabía era que tenía la cubeta de pintura entre sus manos y que había vaciado el contenido contra su cuadro en la exposición.

Hubo un momento de silencio, o al menos así le pareció a Itchy. Antes de que se escucharan risas a su alrededor. Fukuyama miro por fin a su alrededor, en su desesperado intento de destruir su pintura había empapado también al extraño chico de chaleco rosa y ahora este lo miraba como si fuese capaz de matarlo con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —El grito casi neurótico de la decana hizo las risas callar de inmediato, más aún cuando la mujer miro con furia al chico gótico y al de chaleco rosa. —Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? ¡P-pero yo soy la victima aquí! —Se quejo el menor cuando la decana le tomo por el brazo. Itchy por su parte no dijo nada.

El chico gótico se puso tenso de nuevo, regañándose por ser tan idiota como para perjudicar a alguien más por su locura. Miro a Karl y sintió un pinchazo doloroso en su corazón al ver la mirada que el de ojos azules le dedicaba.

Frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos entrecerrados.

¿Asco? ¿Decepción? ¿Qué demonios significaba esa mirada?

La duda taladraba su cabeza.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—No veo un carajo… —Se quejó Karl, seguramente nadie podría imaginarse el grado de miopía que tenía. Cuando iba camino hacia la escuela esa mañana se detuvo un momento para ver la galería de arte que se estaba exponiendo, con algo de suerte encontraría el cuadro que su amigo había pintado.

Secretamente (o no tanto) su único objetivo era encontrar la pintura de Fukuyama, pues antes lo había visto pintar con carboncillo un cuervo (que había enmarcado en su habitación) y estaba curioso por saber que clase de cosas pintaba el chico gótico.

Más que nada se sentía curioso al ver las otras exposiciones, había algunas chicas hermosas dibujadas en los cuadros. ¿Qué clase de mujer pintaría Itchy? Y… ¿por qué eso lo hacía sentirse inquieto? ¿Qué significaba esa sensación agridulce que se formaba en su pecho cada vez que hablaba con Itchy? Karl tenía una idea muy vaga sobre que era…

—Tal vez el me gusta. —susurró para si mismo, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba por su camino hasta que chocó. Sus lentes cayeron y escucho un fuerte crujido de inmediato.

¡No de nuevo!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió paso demasiado rápido y muy borroso para los ojos de Karl. Solo entendió que Itchy se acercó a él, podía reconocerlo aun sin sus lentes, pero luego escucho risas y había una figura cubierta completamente de color blanco. Entonces escucho la voz de la decana, esa amable señora que le recordaba a una flor silvestre.

Y luego… Nada, estaba allí tratando de encontrar sus lentes. Sin saber del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Estuvo palpando el suelo por unos minutos antes de encontrar sus destrozados lentes. Su madre iba a matarlo.

—¿Karl? ¿Estás bien? —Una conocida voz le hizo levantar la cabeza, estaba lo suficiente cerca como para ver su camisa de color amarillo.

—¿Juicy? ¿Eres tú?

—¡¿De nuevo tus lentes se han roto?! ¿Tienes un repuesto? —Pregunto el chico de lentes anaglíficas, guiando a Karl hacia la escuela.

—En mi casillero…

—Deberías considerar ponerte lentillas.

—Creo que sí… —Lo había considerado, pero un día mientras hablaba con Itchy este le había comentado que, le gustaba más como se veía con lentes. Quizás Fukuyama había soltado aquel comentario como una simple frase sin importancia, pero para Karl había significado algo más.

No quería cambiar en él lo único que le gustaba a Itchy. Aunque fuese solo un poco, quería gustarle.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Itchy mantenía su mirada en el suelo, el director seguía hablando repitiendo una y otra vez la misma cosa, pero dicha de diferente manera. Estaba claro que estaban castigados.

El maestro de arte estaba justo allí a un lado del director, cruzando los brazos y negando ligeramente, decepcionado por la forma de actuar de uno de sus alumnos.

—¿Entienden la gravedad del asunto? Destruyeron propiedad escolar y merecen ser castigados.

—Em… el cuadro era mío así que… —Comento Fukuyama en un tono un poco más alto del que usaba normalmente, estaba irritado de esa larga charla moralista.

—Estaba en una exposición de la escuela, así que cuenta como "propiedad escolar" hasta que te fuera devuelto al terminar el evento. —interfirió el maestro de arte, Itchy bufó lanzando aire hacia su cabello.

—¡Yo soy la victima aquí! —Se quejó el menor, llevaba diciendo aquella frase de vez en vez, pero parecía que lo estaban ignorando a propósito.

Ni el hecho de que estuviera completamente cubierto de pintura los hacia tomar en cuenta al pequeño. Itchy sentía un poco de pena por el infortunado muchacho que se había topado con él esa mañana, aun así, se mostraba reacio a disculparse.

El gótico recorrió la mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina cuando esta se abrió mostrando a la secretaria del director de la escuela, una extraña mujer vestida con un traje rosa que siempre hablaba en un tono sugerente, como si estuviera más caliente que el infierno.

La mujer le entrego unos papeles al director, este los tomo leyéndolos por encima. Se paso los dedos por el tupido bigote gris, se quedó en silencio, meditabundo.

—Tres semanas de detención. —Dijo después de un prolongado silencio. —Además tendrán que limpiar el desastre que hicieron y ayudaran al profesor de arte a guardar la exposición.

—¡Pero yo soy la victima aquí!

—¡Bien, decidido! —Sentencio el director.

Después de eso Itchy paso el resto del día sintiendo la mirada de odio del menor a donde quiera que iba.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Era una suerte que ese día no hubiera tantos estudiantes en el campus, eso sin duda hacia más fácil las obligadas labores de limpieza que el chico gótico y el nerd estaban llevando a cabo.

Pero aun si estaba ocupado limpiando su desastre, la mente de Fukuyama estaba saturada de pensamientos sobre cierto chico de ojos azules como el océano.

¿Qué pensaba de él Karl? ¿Había encontrado desagradable su imagen erotizada en ese cuadro? ¿Lo odiaba ahora?

Itchy se llenó de incertidumbre, nunca le había importado tanto lo que una persona pensaba de él, al menos no hasta Karl.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Escuchó una voz que le hablaba desde atrás, Itchy se giró rápidamente al reconocer la voz del que había sido su amigo desde la infancia.

—Atsushi…

—Hola Itchy, tiempo sin hablar. ¿verdad? —El muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos claros le dedico una amable sonrisa.

Era justo igual que la que le dedicaba a Fukuyama desde que este tenía uso de razón, la familia de Atsushi se había mudado un tiempo al extranjero y al regresar por su encanto, personalidad y buena apariencia el castaño se había vuelto rápidamente popular, todo lo contrario, a Itchy que se había vuelto más reservado, huraño, pesimista y más recio a relacionarse con la gente.

Aun así, en momentos íntimos como ese parecía que no habían pasado los años y que ambos podían seguir hablando como siempre (aunque el que había creado una brecha entre los dos en primer lugar había sido Itchy.)

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó el castaño, viendo al chico gótico encogerse de hombros.

—Vivo… —Respondió con un gran suspiro, como si le pesara responder aquello. —¿Tú?

—Vivo… —Atsushi se aseguró de usar el mismo tono pesimista que había usado Itchy, más al final agrego una pequeña risa que logro arrancarle una sonrisa al gótico. Itchy parecía más relajado cuando un curioso y pequeño chico cubierto en pintura blanca se asomó en su dirección.

—Entonces… ¿Es esto alguna nueva clase de "arte"? —Cuestiono el castaño señalando ligeramente el desastre alrededor del cuadro de Fukuyama, con un movimiento de muñeca. —Es como arte en vivo.

—Sí, algo así… —Itchy miro su pintura, aun se veían algunas partes de ella.

—Entonces ¿te ayudo?

—Oh no, por favor. No quiero que tus fans me hagan bullying por hacer que el super popular estrella de futbol ayude a un don nadie como yo. —El castaño rio bajito.

—No eres un "don nadie" Itchy, eres mi amigo más preciado. ¡El amigo que más amo! —Dijo en tono dramático, provocando que Itchy le lanzara una mirada extraña, de desagrado. —¿O es que ya me cambiaste por alguien más?

—¿Cambiarte por alguien más?

—Ya sabes, como cuando encuentras a tu primera pareja y te olvidas de tus amigos…ese chico geek de los cascos azules. —Se acerco para susurrarle, como si se tratara de un secreto. Y por la expresión avergonzada en el rostro de Fukuyama Atsushi supuso que tenía que ser así. Ya que el menor lo veía de manera intensa, como si quisiera una explicación a lo que acababa de decir, Atsushi agrego: —Mi hermana los vio juntos, muy juntos hace unos días. Les desea lo mejor, por cierto.

—¿H-Homura dijo eso? —Itchy negó con fuerza, su rostro rojo como la grana. —No, él es solo… ¡N-nosotros solo somos amigos!

—Claro… —Atsushi no creía para nada eso, sobre todo porque conocía bien a Itchy. "Les doy antes de las fiestas navideñas para que ya sean más que amigos". Apostaría junto a su hermana sin duda. —Hablando de amigos. ¿Conoces al pequeño chico al que empapaste de pintura?

—¿Mm? —Itchy levanto la mirada hacia su amigo, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba tramando.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Después de terminar con la limpieza Itchy se dirigió con pereza al armario de mantenimiento para dejar las cosas que había utilizado para la limpieza, se preparaba para ir a detención y a pesar de que eso le tenía irritado (el ir a detención) aun así lograba mantener la calma, al menos así fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el aula de detención.

—Itchy.

—¡…! —Un sudor frio recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Fukuyama, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus rodillas temblaban por encontrarse frente a alguien en la escuela. Claro que antes era porque le hacían bullying y esta vez era porque no quería afrontar a Karl aún.

—¿Estas bien? Te vez pálido… quiero decir, más de lo normal. —El de ojos azules dejo escapar una pequeña risita, señal de que aquello ultimo había sido una clase de broma, pero Fukuyama estaba tan asustado que no sabía si reír o no. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo sufrir a propósito? Manteniéndolo en la incertidumbre, haciendo que su cerebro pensara lo peor mientras Karl buscaba el mejor momento para acabarlo con su desprecio.

¡Si era así entonces Karl Nakamura era un verdadero demonio!

Bien, ya que el de ojos azules no mostraba intenciones de hablar sobre el tema era su responsabilidad terminar con lo que había empezado cuando pinto ese maldito cuadro.

—Sobre lo que paso esta mañana, lo siento. Debes creer que soy desagradable ¿verdad? Después de ver lo que pinte… —Itchy se obligó a sonreír, de esa forma podía verse despreocupado y como si el solo pensamiento de que ahora Karl pudiera encontrarlo desagradable no le doliera. Pero el dolor en su pecho le recordaba que era todo lo contrario, estaba asustado y herido de pensar que algo así pasara.

Karl le dedico una mirada confusa, desde afuera parecía que Itchy ocultaba algo, pero no lograba descifrar que era exactamente.

—Oh, así que eras tu al que vi esta mañana. Lo siento Itchy, en realidad perdí mis lentes así que no podía ver nada. ¿Qué fue lo que pintaste? —Pregunto curioso, con la mirada fija en el perplejo gótico.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad no lo viste? —Karl apenas susurraba la mitad de "es la verdad" cuando Itchy, por impulso se lanzó hacia él y lo atrapo entre sus brazos. Estaba tan feliz que aquel contacto no lo ponía nervioso, al menos no hasta que sintió las manos de Karl en su espalda. ¡Le estaba regresando el abrazo!

De pronto Itchy estaba inmóvil y se sentía congelado como si estuviera en medio de Cocito. No, incluso ese lago estaba menos congelado que el gótico.

—¿Entonces que fue lo que pintaste? —Preguntó de nuevo Karl rompiendo el abrazo después de unos segundos.

—Un pene de demonio… —Susurro Itchy.

Y Karl se echó a reír.

—Suena como algo que tu harías.

Hablaron un poco antes de que Itchy tuviera que ir a detención, pero al menos se encontraba más tranquilo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Eran los únicos en el salón de detención ese día, incluso el maestro parecía algo distraído. No le importaba que estuvieran haciendo, siempre y cuando permanecieran en esa aula sin hacer más desastres.

Itchy había olvidado llevar su celular, así que no podía entretenerse escuchando música, por suerte tenía su libreta y su lápiz. Al menos podría garabatear algo mientras esperaba a que lo dejaran ir. En eso estaba cuando la música a su izquierda le hizo girar el rostro hacia su compañero de detención, el chico de lentes de marco rosa estaba ahora vestido con el uniforme de deportes, sus audífonos descansaban en su cuello y el volumen era tan alto que podía escucharse en todo el salón. O al menos eso parecía.

Itchy reconoció la canción como una de sus favoritas.

—Así que ese chico con el que estabas hablando fue tu modelo para la pintura de la exposición. —Hablo el menor dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes? Justo en este momento yo estaría en mi casa, haciéndome un facial para mantener mi piel suave. Pero estoy aquí en detención por tu culpa.

—Ya me disculpé.

—¡Si bueno, eso no es suficiente! Me dejaste en vergüenza frente a la persona que me gusta. —Se quejo Todd haciendo un puchero. —Debería regresarte el favor y decirle a Karla sobre la erótica pintura que hiciste de él.

—¿Karla? Ah… —Itchy frunció el ceño, trato de mantenerse calmado. —La pintura ya no existe así que da igual, incluso si se lo dices dudo que él te crea.

—Ah, tienes razón… Sería una lástima que alguien, le hubiera tomado una foto. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mostrando en la pantalla de su celular una fotografía del cuadro.

Itchy se quedó congelado, no podía ver nada más que la risa malvada de Todd y la fotografía. Justo cuando hasta sus oídos llegaba parte de la canción.

 **And it's so easy when you're evil**

 **This is the life, you see**

 **The Devil tips his hat to me**

 **I do it all because I'm evil**

 **And I do it all for free**

 **Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

Esa canción definitivamente quedaba con Todd, en ese momento Itchy sentía que estaba delante de un demonio que se regocijaba con su sufrimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo tu ayuda para algo.

Ah, esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Aun estabas un poco perplejo cuando llamaste a Atsushi para quedar el fin de semana. Era algo extraño que lo único que Todd te había pedido a cambio era que le hablaras de él al castaño, aunque desde luego lo que lo hacía extraño era que tu amigo se había mostrado interesado en él antes. ¿Cómo tu amigo el Mr. Perfección se había fijado en ese tipo en primer lugar? No lograbas entenderlo.

—A veces las personas solo hacen click. —Te explicaba Orson. —Es como que ves a la persona y piensan "yo si me lo cogería" ¿Verdad? Charlie.

—Por favor muérete. —Gruño el chico de ojos esmeraldas. Orson soltó una carcajada.

—Pero ya en serio, es como que… a veces solo te das cuenta de que toda tu vida has sido la mitad de algo y esa persona llega a ti para complementarte. Y una vez que te das cuenta de que nunca volverás a estar incompleto con él a tu lado. No quieres dejarlo ir nunca. —Y dicho esto sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de su compañero. Itchy observo como el rostro de Charlie se teñía de un intenso rubor, era tan obvio que ellos dos estaban saliendo. ¿Por qué seguían diciendo que eran solo amigos?

"Simplemente admítanlo" Pensaba Itchy, aunque entonces sus pensamientos lo llevaban hasta Karl. Tal vez él también tenía que admitir sus sentimientos hacia el chico de hermosos ojos azules.

Pero tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad.

Desde que había arruinado su cuadro ya habían pasado casi dos semanas, durante ese tiempo había hablado menos con Karl, sobre todo ahora que estaba pasando más tiempo con Atsushi siendo utilizado de "recadero" para los extraños tortolos. (Atsushi y Todd)

Por su parte Karl también estaba pensando sobre eso. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para que Itchy empezara a alejarse? Justo cuando se estaban volviendo cercanos…

Había algo que lo molestaba y eso era el hecho de que Itchy estaba pasando más tiempo con ese popular chico miembro del club de futbol. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón le molestaba.

Y cuando exteriorizo aquellos pensamientos con su amigo del club de robótica obtuvo una escandalosa risa de Homura, la nueva novia de su compañero. La chica de cabello castaño estaba allí acompañando a Juicy, al parecer habían empezado a salir después de que el chico la salvara de unos tipos que trataban de propasarse con ella y desde entonces eran inseparables.

—Lo siento, no me estoy burlando de ti. —Se disculpo a castaña limpiando una pequeña lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos después de tanto reír. —Karl. ¡Estas enamorado!

—¿Eh?

—Es cierto, estas totalmente loco por ese chico. —Aseguro Juicy con una gran sonrisa, Karl miro confundido a la pareja.

—Karl, tienes que ir ahora mismo y decirle lo mucho que te gusta. ¡Antes de que alguien más lo aleje de tu lado! —La chica dijo en tono serio, dedicándole una mirada confiada y llena de determinación.

Aun un poco dudoso Karl repaso las palabras de la castaña en su cabeza. "antes de que alguien más lo aleje de tu lado" Y de pronto un temor de que aquello se hiciera realidad le invadió el pecho.

—¡Se lo diré! ¡Le diré a Itchy que me gusta! —Aseguro el geek, sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de rubor. Era vergonzoso decir en voz alta lo que llevaba pensando desde hace un tiempo ya.

—¡Animo! ¡Tú puedes! —Lo apoyo la pareja y con esto Karl tomo el valor para ir a confesarse.

—¿Estas segura de que a tu hermano no le gusta Itchy? —Preguntó Juicy una vez que su amigo salió del aula de robótica.

—Creo que ya no…

La pareja se quedó pensativa, hasta que una hora después un llorón Karl regreso al aula diciendo que le habían roto el corazón.

 **[]-[]-{]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Entonces. ¿Vas a salir con Todd? —Preguntó Itchy mientras daba las ultimas pinceladas al cuadro que el maestro de arte le había hecho pintar. Desde que estaba castigado se le había prohibido pintar lo que él quería y en cambio era obligado a pintar árboles y fondos. (y ayudar a sus compañeros con eso) Arboles, solo arboles felices. Se sentía el puto Bob Ross, pero emo…

—Sí, gracias a ti. ¿Cómo debería agradecerte?

—Solo dejen de joder, ustedes joden mucho… —Se quejó Itchy.

—Ah, hare una fiesta de disfraces este fin de semana. Estas invitado.

—En Halloween… ¿Puedo ir vestido de un zombie nazi?

—Puedes ir desnudo si quieres. Pero tienes que ir… Y dice Todd que si no vas "ya sabes". ¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó, curioso por la manera en la que Itchy precia tensarse de repente.

—Cosas raras de tu novio. —Respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿iras? Puedes llevar a quien tú quieras~

—Iré. —Aceptó, pensando de inmediato en Karl. Hace mucho que no salían los dos así que esta podía ser su oportunidad. —Si me dejas grabar algunas escenas para mi nuevo corto en tu casa.

—Hecho. —Emocionado el castaño atrapo al moreno entre sus brazos. Incomodo Itchy se quedó en su lugar, justo cuando Karl llegaba afuera del aula. Desde donde estaba aquello parecía algo más que un abrazo.

—B-bueno ya suéltame.

—Dios, estoy feliz de que volvamos a hablar como antes. ¡Te estaré esperando! —Dicho esto el castaño se alejó y salido del aula. —Hola~ —Saludo a Karl cuando se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

El chico geek le dedico una sonrisa forzada y paso de él para entrar al aula de arte.

—Hola.

—Ey, hola. —Saludo Itchy tratando de esconder la emoción que le provocaba el ver a Karl.

—¿Terminaste tu castigo?

—No, pero hoy es el último día. —Itchy volvió su mirada a la pintura, pero volvió a buscar a Karl minutos después ya que este estaba inusualmente callado. —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Mm? No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te vez como si quisieras llorar o algo así…

—Ah, solo estoy cansado. El proyecto de la clase me ha mantenido despierto estos últimos días. Estaré bien si descanso hoy. —Itchy asintió ligeramente, aunque sentía que Karl estaba ocultándole algo no dijo nada.

—¿Estarás ocupado este fin de semana? —Preguntó con nerviosismo. —Me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces y sería más divertido si tu fueses conmigo…

—¿De verdad? Aunque no tengo un disfraz…

—Solo ven a mi casa con alguna ropa que no te importe manchar de sangre falsa y yo me encargo de la caracterización.

—Eso suena emocionante.

Hablaron unos minutos más antes de que Itchy tuviera que ir a detención, entonces Karl camino de regreso al salón donde se encontraba Juicy y Homura.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-{]-[]**

El día por fin había llegado. Itchy esperaba siempre ansioso ese día por el simple hecho de que a pesar de su edad aun podía ir disfrazado asustando a los niños. ¡Halloween era su día favorito del año! Y más razón aun porque ese día lo pasaría con Karl.

Nunca había maquillado a nadie además de a si mismo, así que estaba emocionado.

Karl llego a su casa vestido con un overol azul claro y sin llevar puestas sus gafas. Cuando Itchy abrió la puerta para recibirlo se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos.

—¿Me veo raro? —Pregunto tímido Karl. —Creí que mis gafas estorbarían, así que me puse lentillas.

—Genial… —Fue la simple respuesta de Itchy, pero por dentro su mente estaba en caos con pensamientos sobre lo jodidamente atractivo que se veía ahora su amigo. Sus ojos sin duda resaltaban más de esa forma y ahora no podía dejar de verlo.

Una vez en la habitación Karl le dio un mejor vistazo al disfraz de Itchy. Ese uniforme militar sin duda resaltaba su figura estilizada, además ese abrigo largo le daba una presencia más terrorífica, más autoritaria. Karl luchaba para no verlo más de lo normal, porque, aunque fuese un poco extraño los uniformes militares le resultaban muy atractivos.

¡Y lo zombis!

Itchy era todo el conjunto de cosas extrañas que le gustaban.

—Mm… Como que algo te falta. —Comentó Itchy dándole un vistazo a la ropa que usaba el otro. —Ya sé…

Busco entre su armario una chaqueta de cuero negro que había comprado el año anterior. Le extendió la prenda a su amigo.

—Ah, pero si se ensucia de sangre…

—Da igual, solo póntela. —Ordeno Itchy y Karl hizo un pequeño y rápido saludo militar antes de ponerse la chaqueta.

—¿Puedo escuchar tu música mientras me maquillas? —Preguntó el de ojos azules, curioso por conocer más del gusto musical del chico que le gustaba.

—Si quieres, pero no sé si te guste. Mis gustos son… extraños. —Respondió Itchy pasándole su celular antes de acomodarle el cabello hacia atrás.

—Seguro que no es tan raro. —Comentó conectando sus cascos al celular.

Itchy empezó a maquillar el rostro de Nakamura, poniéndose nervioso por la intensa mirada azul tan cerca de él. Esos malditos y hermosos ojos, verlos era como ver el fondo del océano, como ver la cosa más hermosa del mundo antes de morir. Esa imagen que se queda grabada en tu retina y que es difícil de borrar aun cuando cierras los ojos con fuerza.

—Cierra los ojos. —Le indico, con la excusa de que sería más fácil el maquillaje de esa forma. Y aunque en parte era cierto también era por el bien de su corazón.

—Está bien… —Karl obedeció. Permaneció en silencio por unos minutos hasta que una de las canciones le resulto familiar. —Hey, yo conozco esta canción. Y va perfecto para meternos en el papel.

—¿Cuál es?

— ** _Brains, brains, I won't lie!_**

 ** _I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified._** —Empezó a cantar, Itchy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 ** _Sure they might think it's deranged,_**

 ** _But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brains._**

— ** _Brains, brains, it's okay!_**

 ** _It's not a matter if it isn't gray._**

 ** _And if at first they thinks it's strange,_**

 ** _they won't think twice if they don't have a brain!_**

Los dos empezaron a cantar mientras terminaban el maquillaje. Era uno de esos momentos raros entre ellos, en los que se les olvidaba todo el mundo.

Ellos eran un par de raros.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El maquillaje había quedado genial, Karl no era de los que solían tomarse fotos, pero esta vez lo hizo para mostrarle a todos sus amigos en las redes sociales lo genial que se veían sus disfraces.

Era divertido estar con Itchy, hablando de libros, películas, música, incluso asustando a los niños que se encontraron de camino a la fiesta.

Era algo gracioso que los dos encontraran más agradable la compañía mutua que el estar en ese ruidoso lugar lleno de desconocidos, sobre todo porque cada uno estaba solo soportando estar en ese lugar por el hecho de que pensaban que el otro se estaba divirtiendo.

Orson, se acercó a la pareja de amigos solo para pasarles unas cervezas de contrabando. Bueno, unas cervezas no les haría daño ¿o si? A penas había bebido la mitad de su tercera cerveza cuando una voz en un micrófono llamo su atención, las miradas curiosas se situaron en el pequeño escenario donde la banda había dejado de tocar para dejarle el micrófono al anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Hola a todos, espero que se estén divirtiendo. —Saludo Atsushi que iba vestido de Leon S. Kennedy. —Vamos a coronar al rey de la fiesta, por el mejor disfraz. ¿Están listos? —El castaño recibió el sobre de las manos de una chica de cabello castaño. —Redoble de tambores. El ganador es… El zombi nazi. —Señalo a Itchy desde el escenario.

—Sostenme esto. —Le entrego su bebida a Karl y camino hacia el escenario, subió al escenario saludando al público como si estuviera en un concurso de belleza. Quizás la cerveza si le estaba afectando después de todo.

Recibió su corona de juguete entre risas de manos de Atsushi y después este lo posiciono delante del micrófono.

—Ahora el ganador nos dirá algunas palabras. —Dijo el castaño y bajo rápidamente del escenario.

—Em… No sé que decir. Estoy tan feliz, ya que nunca en mi vida había ganado nada. —Itchy le hablo al micrófono. —Este es el día más feliz de mi vi…

La frase se quedó incompleta cuando desde arriba un balde de sangre falsa fue vaciado sobre la cabeza. Karl observo la escena con ojos abiertos como platos, escuchando las fuertes carcajadas de los presentes. Su mirada se movió desde el chico que le gustaba hasta el "presentador" del evento que reía y aplaudía alegre.

¿Había sido cosa de él? Itchy se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, viendo sus guantes llenos de sangre.

El cuerpo de Karl ardió en furia, sin nada de tacto alejo a todos a su paso y se apresuró hasta el castaño propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada.

—¡Bastardo hijo de puta! —Gruño iracundo el de ojos azules, abalanzándose contra el castaño una vez que este estaba en el suelo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a hacerle algo así a Itchy?

—¡Espera idiota! ¡Deja de pegarle a mi novio! —La chica que le había entregado el sobre se interpuso entre los dos. —¡Es para un video!

Karl se detuvo, esa voz la había escuchado antes.

—¿Todd? —Nakamura parpadeo confundido.

—¡Solo míralo, ni siquiera está molesto! ¡A ese rarito le gustan esas cosas! —Señalo a Itchy que estaba temblando, pero tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Es como en Carrie, dios voy a morir de felicidad. —Por fin dejo de ver sus manos y reparó en lo que estaba pasando al lado del escenario. Su sonrisa se borró al ver a Atsushi levantándose del suelo mientras sujetaba su mejilla. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Tu novio que se pone idiota. —Gruño Todd abrazándose del brazo de Atsushi como protegiéndolo.

—¡E-él no es mi n-n-novio! —respondió Itchy, bajándose del escenario. No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, solo que Atsushi se sujetaba la mejilla lanzando una mirada sospechosa a Nakamura. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien, solo me tomo por sorpresa. —Respondió el castaño. —¿Se puede saber porque me atacaste tan de repente?

—¡E-es que creí que tú estabas tratando de herir a mi Itchy!

La pareja le lanzo una mirada al chico geek.

—Ah, tú eres el del cuadro… —Bufó Atsushi, divertido.

—¿Cuadro? —Preguntó perplejo Karl, los hombros de Itchy se pusieron tensos. —¿Qué cuadro?

—¡Ningún cuadro! —Itchy se acercó a su amigo para hablarle con confidencialidad, para que Karl no escuchara. —¿Qué demonios pretendes?

—Ayudarte… —Le susurro de regreso, abrazando al gótico por el cuello. Aquello no era solo un gesto amistoso, estaba impidiendo deliberadamente que se moviera. —Muéstrale Todd~

—¡¿Qué?!

—Aquí, mira. —El chico de falda rosa se acercó buscando algo en su teléfono.

—¡Dijiste que lo eliminarías! —Gruño Itchy tratando de deshacer el agarre de su amigo.

—Pues mentí~ —Todd entrego el teléfono a Karl, su mirada llena de curiosidad analizo la imagen en la pantalla.

—¡Espera, espera! —Itchy logro soltarse del agarre de Atsushi y se apresuró para impedir que el geek viera la foto de su cuadro. Pero su cuerpo se quedó paralizado cuando vio la expresión del chico de ojos azules.

El labio inferior de Karl temblaba ligeramente, sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron de inmediato con los de Itchy.

El rostro de Itchy estaba aún más rojo y no solamente por los chorros de sangre falsa que caía desde su cabeza. Su mano se movió por si solo para tirar el teléfono de la mano de Karl.

—¡Mi teléfono! —Todd chilló al ver la pantalla estrellada de su teléfono. —Es todo, ¡Largo de aquí los dos! —Y dicho esto los saco a empujones de la fiesta, cerrando con fuerza la puerta en sus caras.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, solo escuchando el ruido de la fiesta y algunas voces de los niños, antes de que se atrevieran a ver la cara del otro solo para volver a morir de la vergüenza.

Itchy empezó a caminar lentamente por el camino por donde habían llegado, Karl lo siguió en silencio. La cabeza de ambos era un lio, un caos de pensamientos inconclusos y lo curioso era que todos y cada uno de ellos llevaba hacia el contrario.

Por fin, después de estar en silencio por unos minutos y de ver la espalda de Itchy, Karl se armó de valor y dio un paso más cerca, atrapando entre sus dedos la manga del saco que usaba Fukuyama. Este se detuvo de inmediato. El de ojos azules se mordió ligeramente el labio, pensando en que decir.

El viento soplo, atravesando en una fría ráfaga el casi solitario parque donde los dos jóvenes se encontraban. Karl dejo de morderse el labio y por fin rompió el silencio formado entre los dos.

—¿De verdad me ves… de esa forma?

—No. ¡Quiero decir! —Itchy se giró para encarar a su amigo. —No exactamente, era solo que…Yo… —Bajo la mirada, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo. Suspiro antes de susurrar un: —Sí.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Karl con timidez, la imagen de la persona en el cuadro estaba grabada en sus recuerdos, incluso si la había visto solo por unos segundos. La persona que Itchy había pintado era hermosa y él no se sentía de esa forma. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pintaste de esa forma?

—Porque…Tú me inspiraste. —Itchy limpio nervioso su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta. —¿Sabes de que trataba la exposición de arte? —Karl negó, por lo cual Itchy siguió: —Sobre nuestra "musa", cada uno plasmo a la suya y yo, aunque trate de ocultarlo…también lo hice.

—¿Me ves así de hermoso?... ¡C-como una chica!

—No. —La pequeña sonrisa que Nakamura había puesto menguo ligeramente, al notar esto Fukuyama se apresuró a agregar: —La manera en la que te plasme era solo la forma en la que te idealizaba. Una musa se trata, simplemente, de alguien que despierta pasiones en el artista, quien decide plasmar estas emociones a través de sus creaciones. Mi musa no eres tú, es la idea que tengo de ti. Porque… Una musa es algo inalcanzable. Y si acepto que eres mi musa entonces… ¿No estaría aceptando que no puedo tenerte?

Karl sintió su respiración detenerse, su corazón dio un salto y comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sentía que sus rodillas temblaban y que si trataba de dar un paso sus piernas no lo sostendrían más. No podía decir ni una palabra, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan emocionado que quería gritar de felicidad. En ese momento era una maraña de sentimientos contradictorios, estaba sintiendo sensaciones que nunca había experimentado antes con nadie.

Sus ojos, hermosos zafiros, parecían cambiar de tonalidad con la argentada luz de la luna volviéndose del color de los más puros zircones. Ah, ver tantas tonalidades de azul en aquellos ojos le recordaban a Itchy al océano. Y aunque se sentía avergonzado no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos, incluso si moría en ese momento podía sumergirse una última vez en aquellos ojos color del cielo despejado.

—Por favor, di algo. —Pidió Fukuyama, sintiendo que el silencio lo mataba. —Me estoy sintiendo como una jodida basura aquí…quiero decir, más de lo usual.

—No sé que decir… No pensé que nunca nadie me vería de esa forma. Como algo lindo y digno de inspiración, pero ver la forma en la que me pintaste… Es hermoso.

—A mi criterio. No pude plasmar ni la mitad de lo hermoso que eres a mis ojos.

—Oh… —Los grandes ojos azules se llenaron de gruesas lagrimas que no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas.

—¡L-lo siento no quería hacerte llo…!

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —Interrumpió Karl gimoteando. El llanto no parecía querer detenerse aun cuando sus dedos limpiaban las lágrimas con premura. Itchy pasmado solo atino a soltar un "¿Eh?" que no fue escuchado por Nakamura, que por su parte continúo hablando: —No sé cómo paso. No sé en que momento deje de verte como un amigo, no sé en que momento estos sentimientos aparecieron y empezaron a crecer. Es como si… como si siempre los hubiera tenido conmigo. Como si te hubiese amado desde antes. —Su voz se quebró cuando pronuncio la última frase. —Desde el principio.

—Karl…

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Que sea tu objeto de inspiración significa que no puedes verme de otra forma? ¿O puedo, tener la esperanza de que también te enamores de mí?

Itchy inclino ligeramente la cabeza, como lanzando una pregunta silenciosa a su acompañante. ¿Acaso ese tipo era un estúpido? ¿no había escuchado todas esas cosas vergonzosas que había dicho antes?

¿Tenía que decirlo?

Fukuyama se acercó, terminando la distancia entre ambos con dos grandes zancadas. Sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente el rostro ajeno, delineándolo despacio, sus dedos eran como los pinceles trazando suavemente sobre el lienzo en blanco. Convirtiendo un gesto tan simple en arte, en algo hermoso, o al menos así se sintió cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Era cálido, húmedo, suave, melifluo y los llenaba a ambos de una emoción inconmensurable.

Al cabo de unos segundos Itchy se separó, solo lo suficiente para susurrar.

—Estoy enamorado de ti también. —Miro fijamente el rostro de su amado, aquella sonrisa era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto. Estaba seguro de que era imposible plasmar algo tan bello en sus pinturas, por suerte tenía al real justo en frente. Justo entre sus brazos.

Despacio, aun un poco tímidos, volvieron a terminar con la distancia entre sus bocas. Uniéndose en un meloso ósculo.

Al menos hasta que escucharon la vocecilla de una niña decir:

—Mira mami, hay unos zombis gays besándose.

—¡¿Dónde?!

Ambos rompieron el beso, ignorando a la extraña mujer que parecía emocionada tomando fotos.

—Mierda… Creo que deberíamos irnos. —Comento Itchy, avergonzado. Karl se sujetó con fuerza a la ropa contraria.

—Itchy… No puedo ver nada. —Dijo Karl en un tono lastimero.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Itchy iba gruñendo, conteniendo sus ganas de reír a carcajadas. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que no le importaba las miradas recelosas que le dedicaban algunos niños y sus vigilantes.

Su mano temblaba ligeramente, pero esperaba que no se notara demasiado. Sentía sus mejillas arder en rubor, con un cálido calor que parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo iniciando allí, donde sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de Karl.

Los dos iban tomados de la mano, caminando sin prisa hacia la casa del mayor.

—De verdad que eres todo un caso. —Itchy bufó, una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. —¡Eres el primer tonto que conozco que se le caen los lentes de contacto por llorar!

—¡A muchas personas les pasa! Creo… —se quejó el geek.

—Si bueno, tú eres especial.

—¿Soy especial porque soy tu inspiración? ¿Alguna vez me pintaras desnudo como una de tus chicas francesas? —Preguntó Karl con una gran sonrisa. Itchy entrecerró la mirada sobre él. Más luego sonrió burlón, se detuvo chocando rápidamente sus labios con los de Nakamura.

—Ya lo hice. —Y se quedó cerca para que, aun con su mala visión Karl lo viera sonreír.

—¿Cuándo demonio me viste desnudo?

—Tengo imaginación, gracias a ti. Mi musa~

Karl sintió un flechazo a su corazón. Y una vergüenza que lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Itchy había jurado que el infierno se congelaría primero antes de que él llegara a enamorarse. Pero había ignorado que el infierno ya estaba congelado.

Se había enamorado de su musa, lo amaba y lo mejor de todo era que, su musa también lo amaba.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les guste.

#Adoro los finales felices.

#Musa

#Zombis Gays

Saludos~


End file.
